Let's Be Honest - Revised
by SchuylerDawn
Summary: InuYasha is stricken with a broken family and blossoming new relationship; can he be able to find where his heart and mind really need to be. Can he fix the family he tore apart for the sake of his son and soon-to-be ex-wife? Or let the pieces fall and spend time with an old flame.
1. Chapter 1

" _I never asked for this, Inuyasha."_

His eyes crept open slowly, the voice echoed deep within his mind but sounded clear as day, as if she stood right beside him. As Inuyasha awoken from his nap, he was being awoken the same way for several night now, always her voice and those exact words. What seemed like minutes were only seconds after he finally sighed softly before getting up, grunting as he did so.

"For once I would love to sleep without interruption." He muttered to himself, glancing at the clock near his TV, it was going on 3pm and like clockwork a soft knock at his front door could be heard. He grinned lightly before making his way to the front door, the scent of his visitors gave away any surprise but it made him happy none the less.

Opening the door, his amber eyes would meet with a pair of deep brown eyes. The emotion in them were forced, an act for the moment they would share. His gaze was quickly broken by a forceful push against his legs, he peered down to a copy of his own amber eyes that was filled with honest joy. A miniature Inuyasha held onto his legs as he was practically jumping with joy.

"Hey kiddo." Inuyasha chuckled as he tussled his son's mess of silver hair

"Hi daddy!" Kai shrieked "I'm getting to stay this weekend."

"I know bud." He looked from Kai to Kagome whose eyes were glisten with admiration towards her son's excitement. Kagome noticed Inuyasha was looking her way now, he noticed her cheeks became flushed lightly before she went to slip off Kai's colorful overnight backpack; handing it to him.

"So, here is this." She adverted her eyes from him, glancing at Kai most the time "It has everything including a change of clothes and a few of his movies."

"It's not the first time he's stayed here, ya know." Inuyasha bluntly informed her, her lips formed a hard line before sighing softly.

"Sorry, I know." She rubbed the back of her neck "You know how I can be." Stifling a laugh at herself.

As they would exchange a few words to each other Kai had already ventured inside to his father's apartment to start playing with a few of his toys that were in his bin. Inuyasha and Kagome both watched him from the doorway, his innocence and genuine love for the both made this easy for them to work with each other; for Kai it was worth it. Inuyasha watched Kai when he heard Kagome speak his name, he'd look to her again.

She was holding a semi thick manila folder in his direction, there was some printed writing on it but he didn't really focus on what it read. He didn't realize she even had it to begin with, her eyes would meet his, her eyes hinted a somber haze at this point.

"Here, if you could have these signed by Sunday," she passed them off to him, watching him take it "I would really appreciate it."

He grasped the folder, tucking it under his own arm and held it in place. He knew at that point exactly what it was he was needing to sign, this explained the somber haze in her eyes. His chest tightened a bit, yet he nodded in understanding. The two of them stood there, silent, only Kai's endless conversation to himself would fill the silent void between them. After a few seconds, Kagome pulled her set of car keys from her back pocket and formed a soft smile.

"Well I better get going, I'm already running behind." She peeked past Inuyasha towards Kai "Babe I've gotta go."

Kai hustled out past Inuyasha and to Kagome, she knelt down to his level. The two would embrace.

"I'll miss you mommy." Kai sighed a little

"I'll miss you too," cupped his face with her hands "But you will have fun with daddy and I'll see you before you know it."

She kissed his forehead before letting him go back inside, she'd look at Inuyasha one more time. Her smile softened.

"Take care of him."

"You know I will." She nodded in understanding before departing back to his car. Inuyasha stood there, watching her and making sure she got to her car fine; even though it was not a far walk he liked to make sure. He himself finally ventured into his apartment, observing that his rambunctious 5-year-old son had already brought out a majority of his toy box amongst the living room.

' _Awesome'_ he thought in amusement.

The rest of their evening would consist of Inuyasha and Kai having a good old boy's night, featuring demon superhero adventures while fueling themselves on not so healthy snacks. Inuyasha had slowly crept down the hall from his bedroom to the living room, his eyes observing his surroundings as only the hum of the TV filled the apartment.

"Dad, watch out!" Kai screeched, catching Inuyasha off guard while Kai was running towards his father. At that moment Inuyasha would grip his chest tightly, falling to the floor before Kai could reach him.

"They've got me...!" Inuyasha howled "Save me super Kai! Use your demon powers!" Kai jumped onto the couch, using his own battle cry while slashing the air with his claws towards the invisible bad guys. Kai froze in place, his face serious while holding his pose. Inuyasha peeked with one eye towards Kai, still laying on the floor. The room filled with fit of laughter before Kai jumped from the couch to his dad.

"I saved you!" he placed his hands on his hips, grinning.

"Hell yeah you did!" Inuyasha caught up in Kai's excitement, both their faces froze before grinning at one another "Let's not tell your mom I cursed, deal?"

Inuyasha stuck out his fist towards Kai, who bumped his fist to his dads.

"Deal." Followed by a fit of laughter.

As the night went on, Inuyasha and Kai settled down to a movie that Kagome sent over with Kai. It was an older samurai movie; Kai may only be five but he had a bit of an old soul in him when it came to things such as this.

As the night went on, Inuyasha and Kai settled down to an older b-rated samurai movie that Kagome had sent over. Kai loved all things samurai and feudal era Japan. While the movie was halfway over, Inuyasha peeked over at Kai who rested against him, his eyes shut and out like a light.

Inuyasha had propped his feet up on the coffee table, taking a moment to stop watching the movie to observe his living room, which was scattered with various amount of toys and other items they used for their demon adventures. He grinned, the life of a dad was tiresome but worth it, even all the messes it came with. As he continued to observe his living room, he took notice to the manila folder on the edge of the entertainment system.

" _...If you could have these signed by Sunday."_ He thought about the paperwork within it, he knew it was a matter of time before they'd have to further the process of their pending divorce. Even after it all, his chest would still get tight but he'd ignore it all the same.

"It can wait…" he muttered to himself before getting up from the couch, picking up the sleeping Kai and taking him to his room. Once Kai was tucked in tight, Inuyasha simply returned to turn off the TV, leaving the mess to be cleaned in the morning.

Inuyasha escaped to his room, his dog like ears twitching lightly as he listened to Kai softly snoring in the next room. While he went through the endless list of things on his mind, focusing on Kai's snoring made him think back to Kai as a newborn; Inuyasha recalled watching his newborn son sleep sweetly and soon Inuyasha followed in slumber.

Soon enough Inuyasha was fast asleep himself.

The following morning, instead of being woken up by the usual haunting voice, Inuyasha was awoken by the cheerful, well rested Kai. As Kai prepared to pounce on his sleepy father, Inuyasha snatched him mid-pounce and taking him hostage. Kai felt into a fit of giggles as he attempted to release himself from his father's grasp who was now fake snoring very loudly.

"Daddy…!" Kai dragged out the word while grunting, Inuyasha grinned through each snore. Soon enough Kai gave in with another fit of laughter as his father bear hugged him lightly.

They would continue their morning with some breakfast and Saturday morning cartoons. Between commercial breaks Kai went on and on about the things he did at school and his friends. Inuyasha enjoyed every second of it, seeing his son grow was one of the best feelings. Inuyasha went onto cleaning up after breakfast when his phone chimed from his charger port on the counter; taking a moment from the dishes he checked to see who it was.

 _Kagome_

 _10:09am_

 _Hey, just thought I'd check in on Kai. Hope you two are having fun._

 _I'll be there around 5 tomorrow.._

Even through a text message, her tone and attitude towards him had taken a full 360; he had to remind himself though, he couldn't blame her. He glanced at Kai who was sitting on the couch with dead set gaze on his cartoon. Inuyasha smirked, snapping a picture of the oblivious Kai. Attaching the picture to his responding text to Kagome, he knew that would get a smile out of her.

 _Inuyasha_

 _10:13am_

 _Media Attachment_

 _Yeah he's good, current status cartoon zombie._

 _We will see you tomorrow._

Setting the phone back down, Inuyasha walked over to Kai who still did not break his concentration but didn't notice his dad until he was being tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Kai groaned.

"Come on buddy," he took Kai back to his room "We have places to be and people to see."

"Can we stop for ramen?" Inuyasha burst into laughter with the thought of _that's my boy_.

They would get themselves ready for the day, helping each other pick out what to wear and getting their set of long silver manes in control. Inuyasha went over the game plan for the day, adding in a ramen stop for the two of them as long as Kai was behaved.

They were fortunate that the day was kind to them, warm with a gentle breeze greeting them as they ventured out into the world that was Tokyo. Inuyasha lived not too far from the city so commuting wasn't terrible but he lived far enough to not have to deal with the sounds of the bustling city either. The two of them cruised through the winding paths outside of the city, Kai peered out the window at the many people out and about, Kai still telling his father about his friends and the adventures they had during recess at school.

While they ran errands and ventured from various shops around Tokyo. Even stopping at their favorite ramen shop to get their fix for lunch, the two attempted to out-eat one another; Kai being the camp by one extra ramen bowl. Inuyasha graced him with a congratulatory fist bump.

Days like this made Inuyasha feel like he made a difference again. Of course any time that Kai was happy, he felt like he could do no wrong, despite doing a lot of wrong in his own life. Not for Kai, that was his promise to Kagome at least, never do wrong by their son. Their errands ended, they were once again driving through the bustling city on the beautiful Saturday evening, the sun was peeking through the vast sea of buildings in the city. Kai had still been wide-awake, people watching from his seat, Inuyasha peeking at him from the rearview mirror every few moments.

"So are we going home now, daddy?" Kai asked not breaking his concentration.

"Well, we could go home." He shrugged, glancing at him through the rearview mirror again "Oh I thought he we could go visit grandpa and grandma."

At that moment, Kai's ears perked right up followed by a large cheesing smile on his face. He met his father's gaze through the rearview mirror. There was still plenty of day light out for them to make the one last stop before heading home for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and here it finally is! Chapter 2, I'm sorry about the long wait. I had the chapter of my dreams before my brother used my computer and deleted it. Yeah he is an asshat. Anyhow! This pretty close, thank you for your support and feedback!**

As they drove away from the city, it became nothing more than a blur among the horizon. The rest if their drive to the countryside was quiet and peaceful, with the windows rolled down the warm breeze filled the car along with the hum of singing crickets in the surrounding forests. The rest of the drive took no more than twenty minutes through the winding roads, however Inuyasha took advantage of the open roads, driving a little faster and cutting their arrival time down.

Kai never broke his gaze, his eyes beaming out the open window and observed everything they drove pass, from the trees to any car that may have passed them by. The forest scenery became hazy and warm with the soon to be setting sun. Inuyasha glanced to Kai from the rear-view mirror, the wind was whipping his silver mane around yet it did not phase the sleepy child. Kai dozed off once or twice during the drive up. Inuyasha grinned lightly watching his little boy dozing off from the event of their day taking over.

Yet before Kai fell into a deep sleep, only moments after dozing off he jolted up in his seat as he felt the car come to stop. He looked out his window as he had the entire car ride, before him was a vast grassy field. The daylight had been slowly fading away as the night was taking over, yet the sky was exposed with the field and it was colored with faded pinks and orange hues.

Kai distracted by the beauty outside his car window, he did not notice his father get out of the car. Inuyasha broke his son's concentration by opening his car door.

"Ready?" Inuyasha crossed his arms "Or are you going to just stay here with the car?"

"Yeah right!" Kai unbuckled himself quickly and lept from the car. He was about to run to his dad but stopped dead in his tracks. "Hold on!"

Kai hurried back into the car, shuffled around for a few seconds before leaving the car again, racing off into the vast field before them, Inuyasha trailed along behind.

Following the hidden trailer beneath the overgrown grass, a warm breeze danced through the tears and field, for a moment revealing where Kai had been hidden within the grass itself but then no trace of him could be seen except for the tips of his. Inuyasha felt peace being away from the city and among the beauty of nature, this a trait he knew came from his mother who saw beauty in everything. He could recall moments he shared with his own mother, having picnics and picking wildflowers.

His hand fell to his side, letting the blades of tall grass caress against his skin while he followed the all too familiar trail.

"Dad." Kai's voice broke Inuyasha from the his train of thought, he looked down to see Kai with a small collection of flowers in his hand. "We are almost there."

When Kai had looked up to his father, Inuyasha gazed back into the eyes of his son. As he did, not only could he see himself in his son but deep within this child's gaze he not only saw Kagome but Inuyasha own mother. They were not only both human but both shared a open heart and mind, never turning anyone away for being different. Their selflessness and purity allowed Kai to be just as pure, different from any other child innocence.

"Come dad." Kai grabbed his father's hand and tugged him along "We need to get there before it gets dark."

"Why? I thought you weren't afraid of the dark." Inuyasha teased

"Pfft" Kai rolled his eyes "I'm not, the dark is afraid of me."

The grassy trail they had been following brought them to a stop, now before them was a gravel trail that was bordered by a fence that had been worn down by nature; along the fencing there small dimly lit lanterns that followed down the path to a marble building. Inuyasha had been surveying the landscaping of the area, taking mental notes on what needed attending too yet he was torn from him thoughts to a rough tug on his arm. Kai eyeballed the small walk way, it didn't take Inuyasha long to understand what he was indicating. A small chuckled escaped his lips before the two of them now faced the path and bowed before continuing on.

It took only a moment for them to follow the trail, now it was dark but the lanterns and the presence of fireflies provided a calm feeling. Once they were at the entrance of the marble building, they bowed once again before Kai unhinged the door and Inuyasha was lighting a worn candle lantern. Upon entering, they were hit with an intense scent of herbs, mostly lavender and jasmine.

 _'Mother'_ came Inuyasha's mind almost instantly, he would light a few more candle lanterns which illuminated the room and this allowed them to be face to face with his parents.

A large portrait of Inuyasha's mother Izayoi and his father Inu no Taisho's hung above where their graves laid within the marble walls. After their passing, Inuyasha and with little help from Sesshomaru would have this moslem built in memory of their parents. The area of choice was where they had their last family outing and it was where they went often prior to their passing.

Kai had already began to speak to his grandparents, Kagome and Inuyasha explained that even though they've passed on, they were always with him and even in spirit they loved seeing him grow and to hear of his life. Some see it as morbid, Kagome and Inuyasha agreed to seeing it as closure for their son who never had the pleasure of meeting them.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall, watching Kai go on about school and his friends. Moments like this he really wish his parents were still around, to see Kai and enjoy this amazing child he was blessed with.

Before their visit came to an end, Inuyasha snapped a few pictures of Kai with his grandparents, he joined in on the conversations while telling stories to Kai about his parents and even re-enacting one of their superhero adventures. About an hour had passed before it was time to leave, Kai's eyes were full of sleep.

"Say goodnight Kai," Inuyasha patted his back "We gotta get going."

"Wait I almost forgot something." Kai's ears perked up as he went digging into his back pocket. He pulled small wrinkled folded paper out of his pocket.

"What is it?"

"I drew them a picture," Kai explained, unfolding it and placing it on the small altar "I almost forgot it in the car when we arrived."

"Well I'm glad you remembered." Inuyasha picked Kai up who let out a yawn, muttering goodnight.

Kai crashed in Inuyasha's arms before they even made it to the car. Inuyasha drove back towards the city, the sky was now a blanket of darkness and stars. The air was cool, so he let the windows stay down. The car ride home, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if his parent's were still around. The scenarios that came to mind were always so mixed.

Would he have met Kagome?

Would be still be spoiled rich kid brat?

Would Kai even exist?

He tried to shake off any negative thoughts, he was tired of the being in that dark place. He glanced at Kai from the rear view mirror, he was slumped to the side and snoring lightly. Instantly filled Inuyasha with a positive light. Kai was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Arriving home, Inuyasha managed to get Kai changed out of his clothes and into his pjs, tucking him into bed. He knew his child was far from a light sleeper, yet he was still always cautious when it came to putting him to sleep. Once Kai was in bed, he changed himself and grabbed a beer before heading to bed. He'd crash on the couch after grabbing a beer; he took this opportunity to send Kagome the pictures from their outing today, knowing she'd be mad if he didn't.

 _Inuyasha_

 _9:46 pm_

 _Media Attachment 4_

 _Drove up to see mom and dad._

 _Knew you'd like to see how it went._

 _See you tomorrow._

So casual on such a touchy matter, another reason he appreciated Kagome. This wasn't something she ever judged him on, since even when they were together the trips they made never made her uncomfortable. He enjoyed his beer, thinking back on the events of the day. His eyes felt heavy, adjusting the throw pillow under his head he got comfortable, resting his eyes for a moment.

 ** _"Kai this is your grandma Izayoi and grandpa Inu' Kagome spoke to her infant son sweetly 'they may not be here physically but they will always be with you."_**

 ** _Inuyasha stood beside her, Kai cooing softly._**

 ** _"I wish they were here." Inuyasha looked at the inscriptions on their graves_**

 ** _"Did you not just hear me." Kagome looked him dead in the eyes "They are. They are here for you and your son." she touched his cheek lightly, her hand was warm._**

 ** _"I know, I know." he rolled his eyes "It's just not the same."_**

 ** _"They would be so proud of you."_**

 ** _Kai began crying and Inuyasha offered to take him and console him. Kagome at this moment took a picture of them. A moment with his family he would cherish forever._**

 ** _"I love you Inuyasha."_**

 ** _"I love you too, Kikyo." he stopped himself for a moment "Kikyo?" he repeated, looking to Kagome, who was now gone. Kikyo stood there with her arms crossed, smiling sweetly at him._**

Inuyasha shot up from the couch, in a cold sweat. He tried to understand what just happened from that dream, or nightmare, or whatever it was woke him in a slight panic. It wasn't until after finally regaining composure, his ears twitched and his nose wrinkled. After noticing the change in the environment, there was a knock at the door.

'Crap' he thought, getting up from the couch and glancing at the clock, apparently the few seconds he thought he was asleep was more like two hours. 'I was more exhausted than I thought.'

He opened the door to be greeted with an immediate embrace, he saw it coming so he grabbed the door frame to prevent himself from stumbling back.

"Guess who."

"I'm tired not blind, Kikyo."

"Oh shut up." she looked up at him with a pout "Can't you be a little more playful."

"Yeah, just not at midnight." he huffed guiding her in and shutting the door.

"Yeah I know, sorry." Kikyo set her bag down and slipped off her shoes "I just got back in."

Kikyo was a consultant for a hiring agency, her job consisted of commuting for companies to hire the best of the best and supply efficient list of possible employees. She'd be out of town for a few days to maybe a week but always showed up on the nights she returned.

"Kai is here." he stated, letting her know she had to be on her best behavior.

"That's good." she walked over to him, she had that look in his eye anyway "I'll be quiet."

"That means no." he shook his head as she wrapped her arms around his neck "You should just go back to your apartment."

She looked offended but didn't let go.

"Or I can stay and we just go lay down." she kissed him lightly "I'll be good."

He huffed before kissing her back and she made her way to the bedroom. Inuyasha grabbed her bag from the couch, before heading to the bedroom he noticed his phone on the floor and his notification light was blinking. He checked to see that Kagome responded about thirty minutes ago.

 _Kagome_

 _11:30 pm_

 _I love it, he looks so happy._

 _Thank you. x_

He cracked a faint grin before marking read and locking the phone. Kikyo had already made herself comfortable and motioned for him to join her.

The follow morning Kai woke up bright and early, as he went to wake his father, he found Kikyo lying on his chest; nonetheless he made sure his dad woke up along with him. Inuyasha felt groggy from the night of tossing and turning, yet did not hesitate to get up with Kai.

"Good morning Kikyo." Kai greeted her as she woke with a yawn "Wanna watch cartoons with me?"

"Let me get some coffee and I'll join you." she smiled with a wink, he responded with a smile before sprinting off to the living room.

The morning passed by quickly, Inuyasha made breakfast and enjoyed Sunday cartoons. While the rest of the day was spent playing demon slayer, cartoons, cleaning and regular father, son time. So much quality time made time pass by quickly, 5 o'clock rolled around and Kagome would be showing up to pick up Kai. As he watched the clock tick, he felt like something wasn't right because Kagome normally called at noon on the days she was going pick him up and reassure she'd be here at 5.

 _'This isn't like Kagome.'_ He thought

Kai and him were sprawled out on the floor with his block city and the monsters that were invading. He kept glancing at the clock.

"Daaad." Kai breaking InuYasha's attention from his thoughts, they looked at one another with question in their eyes for second or two before InuYasha made a face at Kai, sending him in a fit of giggles.

"Dad, you're weird."

"Oh, I'm weird?" InuYasha teased as he and his son began to rough house "Well I guess that makes you weirder." InuYasha added tickling Kai's sides with his fists lightly.

"Hahaha, Na! Uh!" Kai spoke between his laughter. While the two laughed together it was cut off by a knock at the door. Kai jumped with joy but Inuyasha smelled a scent that he was not fond of smelling. Getting up to answer the door, he noticed Kikyo on her phone, texting and seemed agitated as she walked out onto the patio.

Inuyasha opened the door to instead of seeing Kagome, his old half brother Sesshomaru.

"Yeah was not expecting you here." Inuyasha spoke coldly "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to pick up Kai." Sesshomaru was unphased by Inuyasha

"Kagome is picking him up."

"She got busy so she asked me." Sesshomaru stated "Besides Rin is back from vacation and would love to see him."

Kai shoved his way by his dad, his eyes glistened to see Sesshomaru standing on the other side of his father. He shrieked with joy. Sesshomaru did not love many things but he did love Kai, which is why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha tolerated each other to the best of their abilities.

"Uncle!" Kai looked up to him "Is momma with you?"

"No," Sesshomaru grinned "You are coming with me until mommy gets you."

"Go get your bag buddy." Inuyasha tussled his hair, Kai scurried off

Inuyasha's demeanor changed as soon as Kai was out of sight. His cold gaze met his brother's. Kagome should trust Inuyasha enough to let him stay longer, this was insulting to Inuyasha. He was now irritated with Kagome and her sudden change of plans. "I still don't see why he couldn't just stay."

"Again, Rin is back from her trip an-" Sesshomaru repeated and as he began to continue the sound of the backdoor opening caught both of their attentions. Kikyo appeared from the patio, stopping for a moment and giving a slight wave before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Well…" Sesshomaru spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice "I guess its a good thing I came instead of Kagome."

Kai hurried through the living room to the door, dragging his overnight bag across the floor. Sesshomaru gestured for Kai to give him the bag so he could say goodbye to his father. Kai and Inuyasha embraced, Inuyasha not wanting to let go.

"You be good and have fun, okay?" Inuyasha grinned at Kai

"I will daddy." Kai was full of excitement "I love you."

Sesshomaru and Kai then departed the apartment, Kai had already began talking to Sesshomaru about the weekend the two of them had. Inuyasha already felt empty, shutting the door the emptiness grew.

 _'Damn it Kagome, can't you trust me a little more.'_ He thought plopping onto the couch, letting his head hang back. He sensed Kikyo making her way towards him but not with intentions she normally had, instead she began to massage his shoulders.

"So," she started while applying pressure onto his shoulder blades "Why did Sesshomaru pick Kai up?" asking curiously.

"I guess Kagome had to work a double today," InuYasha said shrugging the rest off.

"Oh." was all that escaped from Kikyo's lips as she continued to massage him. "And she didn't let you know?" She added, InuYasha just shook his head. They both fell silent, the house peaceful and serene; InuYasha wasn't completely happy with the new atmosphere.

"Well, she shouldn't be so careless." Kikyo threw in, jabbing at Kagome. "You should know these things ahead of time."

"Kikyo, don't." InuYasha interjected before she could dig herself into a deeper hole. Kikyo looked defeated and got off the couch and disappeared into the kitchen again. Inuyasha did not need Kikyo's input along with his irritation.

The weekend was going great until this, he sat there wondering if anything elses could possibly ruin the rest of his Sunday, or even his life. Inuyasha rolled his head to crack his neck, getting a good crack in he opened his eyes gazed to the bookshelf a few steps away from the front door. Resting on the the shelf was the thick manila folder of paperwork that was suppose to be signed by today.

 _'Oh shit.'_


End file.
